1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a metal silicate layer and methods of fabricating a semiconductor device including the metal silicate layer, and more particularly, to methods of forming a metal silicate layer according to atomic layer deposition (ALD) using a silicon precursor, methods of forming a gate for a transistor including the metal silicate layer, and methods of forming a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An insulating layer having a high dielectric constant and stable leakage current characteristics is needed to fabricate a semiconductor device. To this end, a metal silicate layer, for example, is used. However, the smaller the size of an integration circuit, the more difficult to manufacture a metal silicate layer.